


I'm Ready

by MaeveBran



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, Elizabeth is finally ready to start working on having children to cement their cover. Philip's perspective on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready

“ _I'm ready_ ,” Elizabeth said.

Philip looked up at her. She was ready for what? She started unbuttoning her blouse. Oh. After two years she was finally ready for that. He had hoped when this day came that she'd show a bit more enthusiasm at the prospect.

“ _Are you sure_?” he asked.

“ _You'll make a good father_ ,” she said, as she removed her blouse.

That was not what he wanted hear at this moment. Her thoughts were on the mission and the child they needed for their cover. He supposed it was a good sign that she thought he'd be a good father. He just wanted her to think he'd be a good husband as well. 

He stood up and walked past her to shut the bedroom door. There was no good reason to do so, but he felt like if they were going to do this, it should be behind closed doors. When he turned back around she had shed her skirt as well. He reached for the hem of his shirt and looked her in the eyes as he pulled it off. Normally she turned around if he started to undress but tonight she watched. In fact, she took a step closer.

Elizabeth put a hand on his chest, shyly. Philip hoped she wasn't going to try any of the tricks they had both been taught to trap their potential sources. He wasn't sure he could do this if she did. He might not love her, in the traditional sense, but she was as close to a wife as he'd get and he wanted what they did to each other to be true and without tricks. He caught her hand with his and held it for a moment. He gazed into her eyes and lowered his head to hers. He brushed his lips across hers. She flinched and he pulled back.

“We don't have to do this,” Philip said. 

“We do,” Elizabeth answered. “We need a child.”

“Not every couple has a child,” he returned. “We can tell the Centre that we were unable to conceive.”

“We don't have to do that,” she said as she moved to unfasten his pants. “I want to try.”

Philip moved her hands away and removed his pants and underwear. He leaned down and kissed her again. She wrapped an arm around him, to steady herself. He reached around her and unfastened the bra she was wearing and dropped it on the floor behind her. He moved his lips from hers and kissed her neck. She dropped her arms and stepped back from him.

Elizabeth removed her pantyhose and panties, so that she stood naked before him. He looked at her and she let him. She ran her gaze over him as well. He took a step towards her and she took the last half step to him. She looked up at him and he bent his head to kiss her. She let their lips touch for a moment before turning her head. He slid his lips to her neck and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him more closely.

“We don't have to do this,” he whispered in her ear.

“No, I want to,” she said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Philip lay her down on the bed. He kissed her neck as he ran his hand down her body. He stroked her knees as he kissed his way down her torso. She twisted a bit but he took that as a sign he wasn't stroking the right spots. He moved down further to taste her most feminine parts. 

“Philip,” she shrieked. “What are you doing?”

“Don't you like it?” he asked.

“That's not the point,” she said.

“It is the point,” he said as he stroked the place where his mouth had been with his extremely dexterous fingers.

“Stop that,” she said. “I can't think.”

“Good,” he said as he nibbled his way back up her torso. “You're not supposed to think, just feel.”

“We're supposed to be making a child,” she said.

“But nothing in our orders said we couldn't have fun while doing it,” he whispered in her ear before he nibbled at her neck. He slid his lips over hers and that was the last of the conversation for awhile.

“I didn't know it could be like that,” Elizabeth says, after the sweat has cooled and Philip is laying beside her.

“Like what?” he asks.

“Enjoyable,” she answers. “It has only ever been about the man before.”

“Is that why you weren't ready for the past two years,” he inquires. “Because you thought I'd use you too?”

She doesn't say anything but nods her head. He puts out a hand and pulls her to his side.

“We may not be really married,” he says softly. “But you're my wife. I promise to do my best to never hurt you and to never lie to you. We have to do so much of that in our jobs that here at home, I don't want to do that to you.”

“Thank you,” she said as she just snuggled into his arms.

Philip pulled the covers up over the both of them. For the first time, in the two years they had shared a bed, Elizabeth was sleeping next to him. She might be thawing to him at last. Maybe this cover could work after all. He sighed, contentedly and joined her in sleep.


End file.
